


#5 Sneeze

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colds, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss goodbye.





	#5 Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> [for this kiss meme on Tumblr](https://merlinwyllt.tumblr.com/post/177768092906/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)! Feel free to send me numbers + ships from it if you like, it's the same blog I've linked to :)

“Will you be okay?” Merlin asked, fiddling with his tie as he stared into the mirror. Arthur flapped a hand at him in response. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, promise.”

“It’s just a bloody cold,” said Arthur, rolling over to sneeze violently in his direction. Merlin did always say he adored Arthur’s contorted sneeze-face — tangible proof that even handsome men could look like _that_.

Merlin laughed, turning around to beam at Arthur with those adorable crinkles at the bridge of his nose and corners of his eyes. “I’ll believe you just this once, then,” he said. “How do I look?”

“Passable,” Arthur murmured, giving Merlin a once-over.

“High praise.” Merlin crawled onto the bed to kiss his husband’s forehead tenderly. “You’ll ring if something happens?”

“Just _go_ already.”

“Bye, darling. Love you.”

“Besotted sap.”

And the real besotted sap watched his husband leave to face the day.


End file.
